1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for dispensing a fluid product in the form of a liquid or cream (or paste), such as for example, a cosmetic product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many dispensing assemblies are known which include a container, holding the product to be dispensed, to which a dispensing head is fixed removably or non-removably. This dispensing head includes a device permitting the user to dispense the product at will, and a dispensing channel communicating, on the one hand, with the container holding the product to be dispensed and, on the other hand, with the outside.
In a known manner, the container may include a single receptacle divided by internal partitions into several compartments, each of the compartments being connected to a channel, the two channels being carried by the same dispensing head.
It is known that, after dispensing the product, part of the latter remains in the dispensing channel. This part of the product is in contact with the air during the air uptake by the dispensing head and, possibly, during storage. The product may therefore be degraded by oxidation or contaminated by impurities and microorganisms in the air and as a result, during subsequent dispensing, the product dispensed may have lost its qualities and may even have become harmful.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,150 shows an assembly for dispensing a fluid product which includes a container and a dispensing head containing a channel for dispensing the product to be dispensed. A closure system is located at a terminal part, opening onto the outside, of the dispensing channel. The system is formed by an obturator and by a seat, which forms part of a piece of the dispensing head. The obturator is constituted by an elastic lip in contact with the seat when dispensing is not taking place, moving away from the seat by flexing perpendicularly to the seat under the pressure of the product to be dispensed and coming back, by elasticity, into contact with the seat when dispensing ceases. The obturator is subjected to the action of a stressing member tending to keep it applied against the seat with which it interacts in order to seal the closure contact. The closure system thus constituted may be considered as being relatively sealed. However, the stressing member is formed by a kind of spring leaf which projects outwards and is relatively bulky, and the mounting of this stressing member does not seem to be very reliable.